


Growing Together

by bombshellblonde



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombshellblonde/pseuds/bombshellblonde
Summary: Just a little aftermath fic of the newest episode of season 5 "The Plant"





	Growing Together

David and Patrick returned to the store after the apartment walk through and there was an unmistakable air of tension between them that was making Partick itch, So after about an hour of tending to customers and rearranging product Patrick speaks up.

“I feel like I need to apologize.”

David’s head whipped up and looked at him with that adorable furrowed brow.

“I’m sorry what?”

Patrick stepped around the counter and crossed his arms in front of himself.

“I feel like I led you on with the apartment thing and I wanted to make sure we talk about it.”

“Um that’s okay” David said, trying to brush it off, averting his eyes and slightly turning the face creams on the table. But Patrick could tell this was still bothering him. He stepped up to his boyfriend and gently raised his chin with his finger to meet their eyes. 

“Babe” Patrick said softly. “Did I hurt you today?” He could see David’s mask crack a little and his eyes welled up just a bit. 

“No” David insisted even though his voice was cracking.

“David cmon” Patrick whispered and he felt David shoulders deflate and he blinked away his slight tears.

“Okay yeah, yeah it hurt a little bit. I was happy thinking that we were going to have a place together.”

Patrick frowned and carefully wiped away David’s tears. “Baby I’m so sorry.” he whispered, pulling David into a hug, squeezing him tight.

“I’m so so sorry that I hurt you. Please know that this has nothing to do with how I feel about you.”

He felt David nod against his shoulder. “Yeah I know.” he said quickly, Patrick pulled back to look at his face again. 

“Seriously. I love you David Rose.” He said sincerely. David smiled a little bit at that and kissed Patrick softly. Patrick smiled back and moved his hands to David’s hips.

“I wanted to get my own place so we had somewhere that we could be alone together not just when Ray is out of town but I didn’t think we were ready for the move in stage yet. And who knows you may end up spending so much time there and leaving behind so many sweaters that one day we blink and realize we’ve been living together for weeks I just didn’t want to jump too fast if we weren’t ready.”

David nodded thoughtfully and Patrick watched him, he could practically see the gears turning in David’s head.

“What is it?” he finally prodded. David raised his one big beautiful eyebrow.

“Are you afraid to spook me or something?” He asked, which caused Patrick to have the eyebrow raising look.

“Huh?”

“Like are you afraid a commitment is going to scare me off?” David elaborated. “Cause I mean, you are the first partner I’ve ever said I love you to and we own a business together. We’re pretty freaking committed.”

That made Patrick smirk a little bit, but then a subtle sadness overtook his features. 

“That’s not...I..” Patrick huffed and leaned his back against the counter “The last person I lived with I ended up running out on and moving far far away so she could never find me.”

“And you think us living together is going to make you want to run again?” David countered, a little sad at the idea. 

“No no not at all.” Patrick said. “It’s just still a little bit...fresh? And scary.” Now he could feel tears coming to his own eyes. 

“I just don’t want to do anything that will break what we have. So a slow transition feels safer. Like growing into each others lives instead of forcing it. We seem to have good outcomes just growing together.”

That made David smile is cute little crooked smile. He put his hands on Patrick’s shoulders and nodded.

“I understand. Slow and steady is fine by me.” David said, leaning in for another small kiss.

“I really do love you.” Patrick whispered.

“I love you too.” David answered. 

“So that means you’ll help me carry all of my stuff up those stairs for the move?” Patrick asked with a small smile. David smirked and pulled away, backing towards the door.

“I’m sorry what’s that? Hmm nope couldn’t hear you too busy thinking of our lunch order.”

Patrick chuckled. “At least get me a brownie for dessert?”

“Now that I can do.” David said with a wink as he left the store. Patrick chuckled to himself and watched David cross the street.


End file.
